


Благословенны будьте

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen, leoriel



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Ice Play, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, sensory stimulation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 00:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: Все бы обошлось, если бы не кубики льда.





	Благословенны будьте

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [as good as blessed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3811183) by [kay_cricketed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_cricketed/pseuds/kay_cricketed). 



Все бы обошлось, если бы не кубики льда.  
Карен вылизывала ему спину; когда от тающего кусочка, зажатого у нее между зубов, дохнуло холодом, до него дошло. Таков уж был их план: расслабить и сломать. Мэтт мог бы и догадаться. Следовало насторожиться еще на словах Фогги «Сегодняшний вечер мы целиком и полностью посвятим тебе, приятель».  
Но усталость ослабила бдительность. Сомневаться в друзьях (временами казалось, что он вовсе утратил такое право, особенно после всей той лжи) было ему не по душе. Мэтт все еще пытался понять, что ему нравится, а что нет. Приятных вещей находилось гораздо больше. Фогги и Карен были добры к нему, несмотря на маску Дардевила, долгие ночные отлучки, во время которых злодеи надирали ему задницу, и неумение просить о помощи. Мэтт представлял собой незавершенное полотно, но они видели в нем шедевр, полагая, что именно в несовершенстве его ценность. «Выходит, любовь заключается в том, — размышлял иногда Мэтт, — чтобы принимать то, что тебе дано?»  
(Пока он не решался их спросить.)  
На Адской кухне лило, как из ведра. Капли дождя танцевали — холодные, они больше напоминали иголки, впивающиеся в незащищенную кожу. Ему пришлось закончить пораньше, и нечем было похвастаться, кроме как парой синяков от стычки с безбашенными наркоманами и звоном в ухе. Пошатываясь, он спустился с крыши, прошел по лестнице в спальню, оставляя за собой мокрые следы. Мэтт замер и сжал зубы, чтобы они не стучали слишком громко. В квартире слышно было знакомое спокойное сердцебиение. Стук двух сердец.  
Как странно. Ему казалось, они собирались в кино, но к подобным сюрпризам он постепенно привыкал. Стянув с себя костюм, Мэтт учуял запах домашней лазаньи и услышал, как Карен тщетно перебирает полки шкафов в поисках блюда, которого совершенно точно там не было — придется снова есть со сковородки. Пока она перерывала кухню, Фогги сражался со штопором. Интересно, они ждали его возвращения или сразу накрыли стол на двоих? Раз они пришли сюда, то… разумеется, ждали его. Забота и домашний уют были ему в новинку.  
Мэтт сделал глубокий вдох — приятно и пряно пахло орегано. Он надел мягкую футболку с V-образным вырезом, пижамные штаны и прислушался. Вместе они подтрунивали над тем, как он организует домашнее хозяйство. «А давай что-нибудь переставим», — почти не скрывая своего азарта, предложил Фогги.  
Мэтт улыбнулся, накинул на голову полотенце, чтобы высушить волосы, и вышел из спальни:  
— Я замечу, если ты правда это сделаешь.  
— С возвращением домой, — с улыбкой поприветствовала его Карен. В голосе не было тревоги — только счастье и предвкушение.  
До окончания ужина последнее оставалось для него загадкой. Честно говоря, наелись они до отвала: Фогги уговорил его съесть напополам третий кусок лазаньи, а у Карен началась икота, когда она сделала слишком большой глоток полнотелого вина. Вдруг они оба, не сговариваясь, взяли его за руки. Такие разные: тонкие, ловкие пальчики Карен, сильные, но в то же время мягкие пальцы Фогги. Мэтт нахмурился, попытавшись представить, каковы на ощупь его собственные пальцы. Почувствовали ли его друзья мозоли и сбитые костяшки? Разумеется, их не утаишь.  
— Мы приготовили тебе сюрприз, — сказала Карен. — Хотели сделать приятное.  
— Сегодняшний вечер мы целиком и полностью посвятим тебе, приятель.  
Казалось, сердце его разрезали и полили сверху горячим сиропом. Иногда он не знал, куда деться от этого чувства. Слишком похоже на то, как истекаешь кровью. Мэтт сжал их руки и повернул голову, чувствуя на себе чужие взгляды.  
— Было очень вкусно, — искренне поблагодарил он. В уголках губ против воли заиграла улыбка. — Будешь продолжать в том же духе, Карен, и я скоро выведаю твой секретный ингредиент.  
— Ужин — это только начало, — призналась Карен.  
Большим пальцем Фогги погладил его ладонь.  
— А для продолжения тебе придется раздеться, — сказал он и засмеялся над тем, какое у Мэтта сделалось выражение лица. Обычно дело было именно в выражении его лица.  
— Раздеться? — спросил Мэтт, стараясь повторить его интонацию. Вышло плохо. Совсем не вышло — вот и Карен засмеялась.  
— Тебе понравится, — пообещала она, а она всегда оказывалась права.  
Они повели его в спальню: Карен тянула за руку, а Фогги слегка подталкивал в спину. Мэтт отдался на их волю и встрепенулся, только когда Фогги опустил руки и положил ему на бедра.  
— Ну уж нет, — одернула его Карен. — Действуем строго по расписанию, Фогги.  
— Представляешь, она составила расписание, — прошептал ему на ухо Фогги.  
— Я вас слышу, — сказала Карен, и Мэтт почувствовал легкое колебание воздуха — от шлепка, предназначавшегося Фогги.  
Он уткнулся носом в ее запястье, просто потому что мог. От приятной неожиданности у нее перехватило дыхание — она промурлыкала и погладила его по щеке. Пальцы ее все еще хранили запах средства для снятия лака и орегано.  
— Давай-ка мы тебя разденем, — предложила Карен и поцеловала его. Губы ее были на вкус, как блеск для губ и вино, и это немного ударяло в голову, обостряло чувства. Где-то вдалеке завыла пожарная сигнализация, но здесь и сейчас Мэтт был с Карен, поэтому усилием воли превратил звон в ушах в белый шум.  
Пока они с Карен целовались, Фогги покрывал поцелуями его лопатки. Руки шарили по талии в попытках спустить штаны вниз по бедрам. Подобная многозадачность тоже стала для него сюрпризом. Мэтт откинулся назад, освободившись из штанов, когда они уже сползли до лодыжек, и укусил Карен за губу. Обычно он предпочитал быть нежным, но раз уж они с Фогги сговорились у него за спиной — на войне так на войне.  
— Сэндвич с авокадо, — прокомментировал Фогги, явно довольный шуткой.  
— Фогги, — сказал Мэтт, вновь прижимаясь к нему, — не сбивай романтический настрой.  
Пришлось прикусить губу, чтобы перестать ухмыляться. Впрочем, это было не так уж трудно. Прикосновение ткани джинсов к голой заднице было… волнующим и грубым.  
— Прости, для романтики у нас свечи.  
— Что?  
— Да, точно! — Карен высвободилась из объятий и исчезла в гостиной, ее босые ноги при ходьбе слегка прилипали к деревянному полу. Прислушиваясь, Мэтт наклонил голову и снова облокотился на Фогги. Иногда приятно на кого-то опереться. В такие моменты сердце Фогги всегда пропускало удар, но действовал он уверенно: заключил Мэтта в объятия и стал вырисовывать узоры у него на животе.  
— Смайлик, — угадал Мэтт. — А это… Пакман?  
— Странно, что ты в курсе, — признался Фогги, но все же он явно был впечатлен. Слышалась в его голосе и какая-то особая теплота.  
(Мэтт знал, что было тому причиной, но нельзя давать имя тому, за что не готов отвечать.)  
Карен вернулась со спичками — в воздухе повис острый запах белого фосфора, кроме того, Мэтт наконец различил аромат расставленных в спальне свечей. Лазанья прекрасно их замаскировала. Но теперь комнату наполнил и запах воска, искусственный запах кондиционера для белья. Нельзя сказать, что свечи были совсем неразличимы для его чувств — от них шло тепло, он ощущал и булавочные уколы поглощаемого пламенем кислорода. Свечи сгорали подобно маленьким жизням.  
Фогги помог ему лечь в кровать — прямо на свежие шелковые простыни.  
— Руки вверх, — попросил он, стягивая с него футболку.  
Мэтт приподнял бровь, но подчинился. Фогги через голову снял с него футболку, взъерошив волосы. Теперь Мэтт был обнажен, а его друзья — полностью одеты. Решив не поддаваться все нарастающему чувству неловкости, он откинулся на подушки и закрыл глаза, чтобы лучше ориентироваться в пространстве. Карен спалила последнюю спичку и поставила грохочущую (да что там в ней?) коробку на прикроватную тумбочку. Поправила волосы. Иногда он представлял, как она берет длинные пряди в охапку и убирает от лица. Вдруг ужасно, невыносимо захотелось запустить пальцы ей в волосы.  
Пластик щелкнул, когда Фогги открыл крышечку.  
— Она снимает юбку и это выглядит дико возбуждающе, — поделился он с Мэттом. Казалось, его совершенно не беспокоило, что Мэтту не нужны его комментарии. Да и Мэтта тоже.  
— Какой-то лосьон? — спросил Мэтт.  
— Массажное масло.  
Оно пахло благодатью и сандаловым деревом — тонкий, но не слишком резкий запах. Мэтт ценил подобное внимание к деталям.  
Матрас прогнулся, когда Карен присела на кровать и нежно и медленно поцеловала его.  
— Тебе нужно перевернуться на живот.  
— Обойдемся без прелюдий? — спросил Мэтт, ложась на живот.  
Фогги засмеялся, а затем соединил и потер друг о друга ладони.  
— Да половина нашего расписания — сплошная прелюдия.  
Они передали друг другу бутылку — на спине словно нарисовали линию, прикосновение вышло до ужаса интимным. Мэтт заворочался и положил щеку на подушку.  
— Расслабься и позволь нам доставить тебе удовольствие, — сказала Карен. Она с силой сжала его плечи и… прикосновение сначала обожгло болью от многочисленных синяков, мышцы сжались, но вскоре расслабились. Это было настолько невообразимо приятно, что Мэтт застонал сквозь зубы.  
— Звучит как самый лучший подарок на день рождения, — сообщил ему Фогги. — Чудесный стон.  
Он гладил его поясницу, водил пальцами по спине, аккуратно перебирая каждый позвонок. Фогги более нежно к нему прикасался, и тому была причина: швы на почти зажившей ране возле печени.  
— Расслабься, — пробормотал Фогги, вырисовывая круги на его бедрах. — Ну же, позволь нам сделать то, что мы хотим.  
И, помоги ему Господь, Мэтт позволил им.  
Возможно, прошло несколько минут, а возможно, и несколько часов. Карен беспощадно изгоняла следы усталости, основанием ладони давила под лопатки, пока с губ не срывался стон. От ее прикосновений кровь приливала к коже, постепенно расслабились мышцы. Кожу покалывало от масла, и с каждым мгновением это чувство усиливалось, пока не перешло в жжение и Мэтт не забился на постели, как пойманная рыба. Фогги поцеловал его в макушку и попросил потерпеть.  
Этот совет помогал ровно до тех пор, пока Карен не села ему на ноги и Мэтт не почувствовал, как ее трусики впиваются в кожу. Она склонилась над ним, щекоча волосами, и продолжила массировать бедра и… то, что ниже. Раньше она себе такого не позволяла — разве что ущипнуть или схватить его за задницу, когда они трахались. И от этого его пробрала дрожь и онемел язык. У него начало вставать, комнату заполнил мускусный запах возбуждения. Пока дело не дошло до секса, но Мэтт вдруг резко ощутил каждую пору, каждое сухожилие, каждую точку, где их тела соприкасались. Почувствовал, возжелал, и пламя объяло его, как и весь мир вокруг.  
Фогги растер его икры, прогоняя боль. Несколько раз он огладил лодыжки, большим пальцем помассировал ступни. Мэтт выгнулся, вжимаясь в Карен, и простонал:  
— Ох, бля!  
Он до боли сжимал подушку, но не помнил, когда это началось.  
Карен прижалась к нему в ответ — обнаженной грудью к спине. Укусила его за загривок — скорее ласково, чем укоризненно. У Мэтта вырвался вздох облегчения: он узнавал все эти признаки, тонкие вибрации, то, как Фогги начал ерзать, словно не мог никак найти удобную позу. Он догадался, что Карен вскоре скажет: «Переворачивайся».  
Мэтт перевернулся, двигаясь немного пьяно. Масло все еще обжигало кожу подобно лесному пожару, принося в равной мере удовольствие и боль. Если бы не его обостренные чувства, это должно было быть приятно. Ладно, это и было приятно, но хотелось большего.  
Карен вновь открыла бутылку с маслом.  
— Почти готов, — заявила она. Вот же!  
— А вот это, — выдохнул Мэтт, выгибаясь, — было совершенно незаслуженно. Я полностью готов.  
— М-м-м?  
Руки Фогги скользнули вверх. Он поцеловал Карен в плечо — Мэтт слышал, как его губы коснулись укромного местечка, где, по словам Фогги, у нее были веснушки — и удовлетворенно вздохнул:  
— Он говорит, что полностью готов.  
— Можешь немного поразвлечься, — решила Карен. Она сдвинулась, пока голова Мэтта не оказалась у нее между ног. Она… боже, она была вся мокрая, он буквально мог попробовать ее возбуждение на вкус. И все же Карен двигалась крайне аккуратно, стараясь не причинить ему боли. Такова уж она была — непреклонная, с отменным самоконтролем и чистым сердцем. Руки Мэтта скользнули по бедрам, изучая кружевные трусики. Изысканности она предпочитала удобство, ткань была приятной на ощупь. Ему нравилось.  
— Справишься? — спросила Карен, отодвинув кружево и хлопок.  
— О, Господи, — пробормотал Мэтт, поминая имя божье всуе.  
Разумеется, он справился — не пришлось далеко тянуться. Хватило чуточку сдвинуться, чтобы лизнуть ее, осторожно пробуя на вкус. У нее перехватило дыхание, по телу прошла дрожь — и это голодным удовлетворением отозвалось внутри. Мэтт схватил ее за бедра и стал яростно ласкать языком между ног — так, словно она была первой женщиной, им познанной, первой крупицей пищи, им вкушенной. Карен схватилась за спинку кровати и выругалась, когда он вобрал клитор в рот. Вибрация отдавалась во всем теле.  
Он настолько увлекся, что едва… едва не позабыл о Фогги. Но его руки по-прежнему гладили ноги, подбираясь все ближе к болезненной эрекции. Когда чужие пальцы прошлись по внутренней поверхности бедер, Мэтт простонал в Карен и, не задумываясь, раздвинул колени. Ему пришлось оторваться от нее, чтобы глотнуть воздуха: Фогги подхватил его под колени и нежно, но уверенно развел ему ноги еще шире.  
— Кто-то торопится, — тяжело дыша, подначила его Карен.  
— Да я и пальцем его не коснулся, — возразил Фогги и добавил: — Ведь правда?  
— Умоляю, прикоснись, — задыхаясь, выпалил Мэтт. Его рот и подбородок были скользкими и влажными, он весь насквозь пропах сандаловым деревом и Карен.  
— Ну, — сказал Фогги, от возбуждения вышло донельзя коротко. Он действительно прикоснулся к Мэтту: провел рукой по его члену — по всей длине. С каждым сантиметром Мэтт снова и снова вскидывал бедра и стонал. Масло обжигало, но иначе — подобно полету к звездам, когда крошечные огоньки света исчезают внизу. Он заметался на постели.  
Карен успокоила его, взяв за руку и положив себе на грудь. У нее были теплые, полные груди; биение ее сердце он чувствовал столь четко, словно оно лежало на ладони.  
— Не отвлекайтесь, мистер Мердок, — произнесла она, осыпая его поцелуями.  
— Больно, — сказал Мэтт. Без всяких особых умений ясно было, что это неправда. Он лукавил — по большей части. Однако, Фогги среагировал и ненадолго отодвинулся в сторону. Вновь щелкнула крышка — знакомый полупустой тюбик со смазкой.  
— Хочу, чтобы ты опять приласкал меня, Мэтт, — попросила Карен.  
Он потянулся к ней, зубами оттянул в сторону белье, обнажая припухшие половые губы. Она задрожала под его прикосновениями, и эта дрожь передалась ему, отдаваясь во всем теле.  
— Вот так, — хрипло прошептала Карен. — Ох, как же хорошо. У тебя такой жаркий рот, Мэтт. Доведешь меня до изнеможения? А Фогги займется тобой, договорились?  
Фогги издал одобрительный стон; прикосновения между ног обдавали жаром. Он делал так, как Мэтту нравилось больше всего: медленно водил по члену рукой, уделяя особое внимание головке. От удовольствия не выходило лежать смирно — Мэтт вскидывал бедра в ответ на каждое прикосновение, пятками упирался в простыни, ища точку опору.  
— Скажи, что тебе хорошо, дружище, — попросил Фогги, поглаживая его яйца. От ласки поджались пальцы на ногах. — Дай мне зеленый свет.  
Мэтт закинул лодыжку Фогги на бедро — больше ни с кем он бы не стал так делать.  
— Зеленый, — протянул Мэтт. Он старательно выбросил из головы все красное и пробудил нужные воспоминания: летняя трава, жестянки с пивом, маленькие пластиковые фигурки динозавров. — Для тебя — зеленый. Зеленый.  
— Этого мало, — сказала Карен. Она все еще сидела на нем верхом, целуя ключицу.  
Мэтта разрывало на части: он пытался и насадиться на осторожно продвигающиеся пальцы Фогги, и вернуть Карен в ту позу, где он мог доставить ей удовольствие.  
— Изверги, — выпалил он. — Боже, прошу!  
— Чего ты там просишь?  
— Пожалуйста, трахни меня, — немного сломлено взмолился Мэтт. — Войди в меня.  
— Хорошо, — пробормотал Фогги и с поразительной легкостью раскрыл его, вставив сразу два пальца. Было немного больно, но после массажа, со смазкой, да и по сравнению с тем, как его отделывали на улицах Адской кухни, — едва ощутимо. Прикосновения отдавались вдоль позвоночника. Мэтт уткнулся лицом в бедро Карен и застонал, чувствуя, как возбуждение расходится внизу живота.  
— Тише, — успокаивала его она, поглаживая по волосам. — Все будет хорошо. Только расслабься? Пожалуйста. Расслабься. Ты уже принимал его в себя — и сейчас сможешь. Знаешь, Фогги не мог дождаться, когда мы перейдем к этому. Он мечтал подготовить тебя — медленно, нежно и глубоко, а потом трахать пальцами до тех пор, пока тебе не захочется глубже, пока ты не станешь изнывать в ожидании его члена. Пока ты не будешь умолять тебе засадить.  
— Ничего себе, — восхитился Фогги. — А у тебя классно выходит.  
— Скажи ему сам, Фогги.  
— Она права, — пробормотал Фогги, разводя внутри пальцы, и это острой волной желания отдалось в пупок. — Я… ну, это… всегда мечтал, чтобы ты от этого кончил. Только от пальцев. Увидеть, как тебе их мало и ты пытаешься насадиться глубже.  
«Только бы не начать молиться», — подумал Мэтт. Но не особо-то выходило: долгие литании бились о стенки его разума, раздавленные желанием, возбуждением и жаром. Одновременно он чувствовал, как обмякает на нем жаждущее большего тело Карен, крепкий стояк Фогги, прижатый к его ноге, слышал, как ливень погребает под собой город, уличную музыку, хлопанье зонтиков. Всю свою жизнь он учился сохранять выдержку — справится и теперь. Ничто его не сломит.  
Он размышлял над этим, пока Фогги столь тщательно и долго его смазывал, что у Мэтта между ног стало влажно, как у Карен. Неуклюжие пальцы Фогги прекрасно знали, как задать ему хорошую встряску: где нажать, чтобы заставить толкаться навстречу, как полностью раскрыть его и заполнить настолько, что это совершенно неописуемо. Фогги вставил пальцы почти до костяшек, сердце Мэтта больше никогда не будет биться по-прежнему. Он чувствовал движения его запястья, то, как ногти задевали чувствительные места. Когда Фогги согнул пальцы, Мэтт едва не лягнул его в лицо.  
Было бы куда проще, если бы Фогги со всей силы вбивался в него. Но он медлил и это сводило с ума. Растягивало ощущения настолько, что Мэтт чувствовал себя потрепанной веревкой без конца и края. К тому времени, как оргазм накрыл его, ему едва не сделалось дурно.  
Никто не прикасался к его члену. Совсем. Впервые он кончил со стоном на губах, напряженно сжимая ноги и пытаясь вместить в себе как можно больше. Как только сперма потекла по животу — возможно, попало и на спину Карен, сложно было сказать наверняка, — Мэтт откинулся на влажные от пота простыни.  
И ведь он надеялся, что на этом все закончится.  
— Боже, Мэтт, — с нежностью произнес Фогги. — Если бы ты мог сейчас себя видеть — это потрясающе.  
Он говорил искренне. И ничего не оставалось, кроме как принять его слова, потому что мужчина на первом этаже обзывал свою жену никчемной, а Фогги был здесь, с ним — рассказывал, какой он потрясающий, возвращал его к реальности, слизывал сперму с живота.  
— Ох, — устало выдохнул Мэтт и запустил пальцы Фогги в волосы. Даже прикосновение языка к коже ощущалось слишком остро.  
— Нет уж, милый, — сказала Карен. — Мы еще с тобой не закончили.  
— Следуем расписанию, — поддержал ее Фогги.  
— Вставай-ка на колени, — скомандовала Карен, как всегда гордая собой и ими обоими.  
(Он никогда не мог понять, было ли их участие в его жизни наложенной на него епитимьей или искуплением. Испытанием, которое он обречен провалить, или же даром небес. Возможно, следовало задуматься, но чаще всего ему было плевать — есть в мире вещи, над которыми не властен и сам Господь Бог.)  
Его тело все еще было неповоротливым и вялым после оргазма. Фогги помог ему встать на колени и упереться в кровать локтями, а когда его немного повело — прижал его руки к спинке кровати, словно был не уверен, что сам Мэтт сможет ее нащупать. И от этого жеста голова немного прояснилась. Он медленно дышал, пока не успокоился и тело не перестало ощущаться, как чужое.  
Все было хорошо. Все бы обошлось, если бы Карен не взяла что-то с прикроватной тумбочки и не зажала между зубов. Она потрепала его по щеке и поцеловала, губы обожгло холодом. Мэтта затрясло.  
— О, чудненько, — простонал Фогги, снимая остатки одежды. Ремень со звоном упал на пол.  
Лед. Они принесли лед. Лед!  
Мэтт судорожно хватал ртом воздух, пока Карен вылизывала его плечо, оставляя после себя мокрые следы и ледяные ожоги. Холодная дорожка спускалась вниз по спине, ее дарящий прохладную сладость язык не пропускал ни одного укромного местечка. Когда она оставила на бедре ледяной засос, Мэтт выругался и прижался к спинке кровати лбом.  
Карен взяла еще кусочек льда и зажала между зубов, вклинилась между ним и стеной, отобрав подушки. Она легла к стенке, обняла Мэтта ногами и, привлекая для поцелуя, попросила:  
— Иди ко мне.  
При поцелуе Карен передала ему кубик льда: ее губы занемели от холода, а у него мгновенно свело зубы. Мэтт попытался вернуть его ей; они передавали его изо рта в рот, пока тот не растаял, не испарился вместе с каплями воды.  
Рука Фогги тоже побывала в коробочке со льдом. Он положил кубик ему на спину, ласково успокаивая, когда Мэтт воспротивился.  
— Н-н-н-е-т, — наконец выдохнул Мэтт. Его обостренные чувства были перегружены, непрошеное воспоминание о ледяных иголках, впившихся в кожу, вернулось. Он жаждал прикосновений; они приносили с собой боль, но жажда была велика.  
— Мэтт, — позвала Карен, поднеся его рот к своей груди. Теперь это работало в обе стороны — его холодное дыхание обжигало ее разгоряченную кожу.  
Фогги оставил засос у него на загривке вдобавок к тому, что раньше оставила Карен.  
— Дай мне зеленый свет, дружище.  
Мэтт не понимал, о чем речь, но все равно согласился:  
— Зеленый. Для тебя — всегда зеленый, Фогги.  
Когда пальцы Фогги снова вторглись в него — в ту самую жаркую пустоту, Мэтт понял, что не выдержит. Лед быстро таял, но все равно обжигал изнутри. Он закричал, вжимаясь в Карен, но кто-то удержал его на месте.  
— Н-не н-надо, — начал заикаться Мэтт. — Н-не-н-е…  
Когда он в итоге освободился, лед уже растаял, и на смену ему пришло болезненное возбуждение и смущение. Карен привлекла его к себе, Мэтт уткнулся ей в шею.  
— Ты молодец, — гладя его по волосам, сказала она. — Все хорошо, Мэтт. Веришь мне?  
Мэтт сделать глубокий вдох, пытаясь вернуть в норму скачущий пульс.  
— Мэтт, так ты мне веришь?  
— Верю, — с трудом произнес он.  
Карен потянулась к нему, приласкав член.  
— Разве тебе не было сейчас хорошо? Разве нам троим не всегда хорошо вместе?  
Фогги покрывал поцелуями его спину — несмотря на всю неловкость именно внимательность к партнеру снискала ему репутацию прекрасного любовника. Он гладил бока Мэтта — то ли извиняясь, то ли успокаивая. Сложно определить, когда голова кругом. Однажды он рассказал Фогги об этом безумном вращающемся мире. О балансе и людях, которые его нарушают.  
— Крутится, — бессмысленно пробормотал Мэтт и встряхнул головой. Не то слово.  
Или нет.  
— Ага, — голос Фогги звучал немного иначе. В нем слышались уверенность и сила, и, боже, как же это возбуждало. — Просто отпад.  
— Нравится? — спросила Карен. То ли из интереса, то ли еще дальше толкая его в пропасть. — Мы могли бы чаще так развлекаться. Мы с Фогги о многом читали в интернете. У меня. Если тебя довести до такого состояния, с тобой можно делать что угодно — вставлять в тебя разные предметы (о предназначении которых ты бы не догадался, даже если бы мог их видеть) или затрахать до изнеможения.  
Она дрочила ему частыми, короткими движениями, от которых голова шла кругом, но недостаточными, чтобы кончить. Мэтт больше не знал, что происходит за пределами комнаты.  
— Или мы могли бы иногда закрывать дверь в офисе, связывать тебя и развлекаться весь день. Подходить и брать тебя тогда, когда нам того захочется, заставляя томиться в ожидании.  
Сдавленные стоны Мэтта звучали в ритме стаккато, бедра двигались в такт. Он хотел оказаться внутри нее. Чтобы кто-то оказался внутри него. Чтобы Фогги трахнул его и этот круговорот ощущений стих. Биение их сердец звучало так громко, что Мэтт с трудом разбирал слова Карен. Сжимались и расправлялись их легкие. Струйка талой воды по бедру стекала на простыни.  
Карен сделала глубокий вдох и выдохнула ему в щеку:  
— Мэтт, мы могли бы начинать каждое утро с занятий любовью.  
Он сломался. Подавился всхлипом.  
— Приготовься, — прошептала ему Карен.  
Это, конечно, не помогало, но Фогги вело ничуть не меньше, чем его самого. Он неуклюже пристроился к нему сзади, его член упирался Мэтту в яйца. Несколько раз Фогги потерся о его растраханную задницу.  
Мэтт выгнулся, пытаясь сильнее прижаться к его члену.  
— Ох, — простонал Мэтт. — О, господи.  
— Скажи ему, Мэтт, — скомандовала Карен.  
— Я хочу. Так хочу, — проскулил Мэтт. — Так этого хочу.  
(Он действительно всего этого хотел: и рассветов, и спать всем вместе на одной кровати, и их несвежего со сна дыхания, и пустых упаковок от апельсинового сока в мусорном ведре.)  
— Давай, — его голос звучал сломленно, едва слышно. — Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста. Мне… Мне нехорошо.  
— Мэтти, — позвал Фогги. Давно никто так его не называл. Фогги плавно — по сантиметру — вошел в него. Жар его тела лишил Мэтта последних сил, он уткнулся Карен в живот, дрожа. Хотя они помогали ему держаться. Помогали, собирали заново, шептали страстные признания в макушку и спину. Они ждали, пока ему снова не станет хорошо.  
Они — вроде бы — любили его гораздо больше, чем он того заслуживал.  
— И кто тебе такое сказал? — возмутился Фогги, осторожно толкаясь в него. Ему дано было ангельское терпение. — Услышу, как кто-то только заикнется об этом — получит бейсбольной битой. Надерем им задницы. Будем защищать дьявола Адской кухни ото всех врагов.  
Мэтт тихо и устало захихикал и притянул к себе Карен. Они оба сдвинулись, Фогги вошел в него так глубоко, что свело живот. Мэтт всхлипнул, опираясь на кровать и Карен.  
Она взяла его за руку и положила ее себе между ног. Мэтт бешено двигался вместе с ней и почувствовал запах ее оргазма раньше, чем ощутил на пальцах. Она сжималась вокруг него и стонала, будто прикосновениями он вытряхивал душу — прекрасные звуки, будет что вспомнить в плохие дни. Он представил, какой прекрасной она явно была на пике удовольствия — сияющая, подобно калейдоскопу из его воспоминаний. Пока Фогги занимался с ним любовью — держа его за талию так, что колени едва касались матраса, — Карен кончила дважды. Удовлетворенная и обессилевшая, она чмокнула Мэтта в нос и спросила:  
— Тебе нравится ощущать в себе его член?  
Мэтт застонал — и от ее вопроса, и от того, как Фогги сменил темп и теперь бешено двигал бедрами. Удовольствие ртутью затопило его обостренные чувства — то, что от них осталось. Он пытался ответить «да», но вышло надломленно, едва слышно.  
— Фогги?  
— Господи, да! — выдохнул Фогги, продолжая его трахать. — Охренеть. Мэтт. Мэтти, боже! Ты такой. Такой потрясающий! О да!  
Мэтт вслушивался в сдавленные стоны, пока не понял, что они срываются с его собственных губ. Кровать ходила ходуном, громкий скрежет почти заглушал другие звуки. По щекам бежали слезы, но он не знал, плачет или нет: член Фогги правильно и сладко задевал простату.  
— Все еще тесный? — спросила Карен, взяв лицо Мэтта в ладони.  
— Ох, нет. Он. Он справляется, — двигая бедрами, ответил Фогги. Когда он был на грани оргазма, его запах менялся. Он пах… Пах.  
Карен протянула руку и несколько раз провела по его члену.  
— Давай, Мэтт.  
Его собственный оргазм был такой силы, что ненадолго он отключился.  
Постепенно Мэтт вновь вернулся к реальности. Ощутил — словно через слой ваты, — как Фогги ругается и кончает в него. Мэтт знал, что еще долго будет чувствовать в себе его сперму. Может, послышалось, или Карен действительно говорила о том, какое он совершенство, какой же он молодец, как они его любят и как хорошо им вместе. Он позволил им сдвинуть его тело, наподобие куклы — Карен заключила его в объятия, а Фогги прижался сбоку. Они вырвали его из когтей дьявола, оставив того за пределами спальни. За пределами его мыслей. И все же, Мэтт осознавал мир достаточно, чтобы услышать секрет, который Фогги прошептал ему на ухо:  
— Мы ведь не шутили. Лучше для всех нас, если мы будем встречать тебя по ночам. В первую очередь для тебя, Мэтт. Нам бы хотелось, чтобы тебе было хорошо.  
(Мэтт спал спокойно, не помня ни страха, ни пламени.)


End file.
